


Фехтовальщики

by Jadaite



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/David Tennant





	Фехтовальщики

— Представляешь, Том опять занят. Я уже подумываю, что он проводит с Ричардом и Хэдли слишком много времени! — пожаловался Дэвид и раздраженно сунул телефонную трубку в карман синего, как ТАРДИС, халата. Будку он напоминал не только цветом, но и культовой черной надписью на белом фоне, которая красовалась на правой стороне, и, разумеется, памятным комментарием, сопроводившим подарок: “Теперь твоя будка всегда может быть с тобой”.

— И кого он мне напоминает?

— Джорджи, я серьёзно. Мне кажется, наш друг пропал.

— Пропал – это слишком мягкое слово для нашего друга. Я бы сказала... — Джорджия извлекла из холодильника краснобокое яблоко, тщательно вымыла его, благодарно кивнула Дэвиду, который подал ей разделочную доску, и во всех смыслах отрезала: — Совсем охамел. Ты, кстати, не лучше.

— Вот это поворот! – удивился Дэвид и послушно зажевал дольку, сунутую ему в рот.

— Предаешься рассуждениям, когда не надо, вместо того, чтобы взять пообедать, вызвать такси и... адрес, надеюсь, тебе подсказывать не надо?

Дэвид коротко рассмеялся.

— Никаких предупреждений заранее.

— Никаких. Это лишнее, – Джорджия хитро улыбнулась. – Кстати, а кто такой Ричард? И этот Хэдли?

— Координатор не помню чего и его основной оппонент в спектакле. Они истязают друг друга на тренировках.

— Ну что ты как маленький, я тебе удивляюсь. Для человека, у которого есть жена и любовник, порой в тебе слишком много стеснительности. Мог бы предложить ему сменить физическую нагрузку, — Джорджия выразительно подвигала бровями. — Ради разнообразия и, так сказать, общего подхода.

Дэвид расхохотался.

— Джорджи, душа моя, никогда-никогда так не делай, — он закрыл лицо руками, потом хитро глянул через разомкнутые пальцы: — Ты всё-таки думаешь обо мне слишком хорошо, я предложил. Но Том почему-то счел, что подобные упражнения не помогут ему в фехтовании.

— Так поезжай и объясни ему, что судьба у трудоголиков такая же неприглядная, как у Кориолана.

Дэвид не стал отказываться, благодарно поцеловал Джорджию в щеку и помог с сервировкой стола. Обед прошел без эксцессов, если не считать за такой принесенную Таем за стол игрушку, которая ему досталась от бабушки в подарок. Не то в силу больной фантазии производителей, не то в свете предстоящего свидания, но эта перчаточная кукла упорно напоминала Дэвиду член. Говорящий член.

Национальный театр принял Теннанта в свои объятия как родного, встретил привычной рабочей суетой, и он с радостью окунулся в обожаемый им хаос. По дороге он успел побыть и грубой мужской силой, и “Молодой человек, передайте…” — не узнанным, но, без сомнения — своим.

По сцене метались две стремительные тени — не люди, воины. Наскакивали друг на друга в страстном желании прежде смерти сломить волю заклятого врага. Дэвид замер, залюбовался жарким танцем, кажется, даже разучился дышать — по крайней мере, когда он выдохнул, вышло оглушительно громко.

— Том! Хватит. На сегодня хватит.

— Как же так? Мы только начали, — Хиддлстон сунул подмышку меч и утёр тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба.

— Только? Мой мобильный пищал полчаса назад, и до того — ещё три раза. Чудеса арифметики: мы задержались на полтора часа. Знаешь, — Хэдли подобрал с пола бутылку с водой, открутил крышку и буквально всосал в себя чуть ли не половину её содержимого, — мне и так влетит от личной жизни.

— Отпусти несчастного, Том, — подал голос Дэвид, ловко подтягиваясь на сцену. Выпрямился, сверкнул из-под кепки обворожительной улыбкой: — Я тебе помогу.

— Вот и чудненько! — воскликнул Хэдли и поспешно сбежал, уже от дверей пожелав им обоим приятного вечера.

— И как ты мне поможешь? — вопрос задал кто-то другой, не Том. Или чуть больше, чем просто Том?

Быть может, уже не Том, но ещё не Кориолан?

Этот человек не мог позволить себе той теплой волшебной улыбки, которая когда-то не оставила Дэвида равнодушным и — себе врать не стоит — не оставляла до сих пор, но зато щедро одаривал другой — насмешливой, опасной — будто предлагал станцевать на острие ножа.

Дэвид усмехнулся — можно подумать, он когда-то пасовал перед вызовом?! — деловито сбросил кепку, затем — свитер, поддернул рукава рубашки и подобрал оставленный Хэдли клинок.

— У меня Гамлет за плечами.

— У нас разные стили.

— Но школа сценического боя одна. К оружию!

Дэвид не позволил себе залюбоваться тем, как двигается партнёр. Кружит, прежде чем напасть. Кажется, не ступает, а перетекает с места на место. Собранный в тугую пружину — распрямится и сметёт — даже не на искусстве, а на одной только силе.

Омытый кровью сражённых врагов, не умеющий уступать гордый сын Рима, не человек — легенда — готовился противостоять Дэвиду, сокрушить и растоптать. Том-Кориолан собирался торировать с Дэвидом, как с быком, но быком Дэвид не был. В его распоряжении был и Гамлет, упорный в достижении цели, и Казанова — жизнью блестяще выученный ускользать из расставленных ловушек. А может, ни этот и ни тот, а кто-то другой, пробившийся из глубинный сути: как говорила Джорджи — сид, насмешливая, гибкая остроухая тварь, лоза холмов — невозможно устоять.

Когда напряжение достигло апогея, они сорвались в движение. Дрались, кружили, до предела выматывали друг друга, удивляли неожиданными выпадами. Не то сражались, не то танцевали, пребывая во власти дуэнде, сатори, вдохновения — порождая сиюминутное — то, что невозможно осознанно повторить, какими бы прекрасными актерами они ни были. Ни в какое сравнение не идёт с заученными наизусть схемами боя.

— Том! Том! — Ричард, вывалившийся на сцену из-за кулис, своим окриком заставил Теннанта сбиться с шага, а Хиддлстона — и вовсе уйти перекатом в сторону. — А где Хэдли? Его ты замучил вконец и теперь нагло пользуешься чужой добротой? Добрый вечер, кстати.

— Ага, совершенно бесчеловечно эксплуатирует, — выдохнул Дэвид, переводя дыхание.

Том выпрямился, смахнул пот тыльной стороной ладони, сунул клинок подмышку и подхватил с пола бутылку.

— Не верь ему, Ричард.

— Ему верить проще, чем тебе. Ты тот ещё тиран, мне ли не знать?! Кстати, о месте экзекуции… у меня сегодня внезапно нарисовался рабочий ужин, так что я не смогу к тебе присоединиться. Забежал предупредить и уже убегаю. Приятного вечера!

Ричард исчез раньше, чем Том успел возмутиться. Негодующий взгляд достался Дэвиду.

— Вот и прекрасно! Значит, за мои труды со мной хотя бы поужинают. В тренажёрный зал я идти отказываюсь. И не смотри на меня таким котиком.

— Совсем обнаглел, — с удивительным хладнокровием заметил Том.

— Очень соскучился.

Сейчас Дэвид не счёл нужным себя ограничивать — посмотрел на любовника так, как давно хотелось: медленно, будто был уверен, что ему удастся невозможное — ощупать его фигуру взглядом, проверить, насколько в результате тренировок изменилось тело, проследить рельеф мышц — без единого прикосновения.

Том улыбнулся — наверняка заметил внимание Теннанта, но вида не подал — паршивец! Подобрал с пола полотенце и, утерев лицо, повесил себе на шею, прошёл мимо Дэвида и обернулся, остановившись у кулис. Точеный, неземной.

— По мне или по сцене?

Дэвида словно притянуло к Тому, выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы не проявить поспешность, играя в непринуждённость; он стащил полотенце и утёр лоб чистым краем.

— Тягу к сцене я уже удовлетворил, теперь жажду удовлетворить другую страсть. Тебе, часом, не нужна помощь в полировке клинка?

Том почти не выказал смущения, только глаза предательски сверкнули.

— Если только в четыре руки и после душа.

— Ненавижу, — нежно шепнул Дэвид и таким же ласковым голосом пояснил: — Когда ты весь уходишь в работу.

— Взаимно, — последовало незамедлительное признание. Это говорил уже Том — не Кориолан, а просто уставший человек. — Я в душ.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже освежусь. Не с тобой.

— Не с тобой — это точно.

Прошлого раза Дэвиду вполне хватило: их тогда чуть было не застали в весьма недвусмысленной позе, объяснить которую дружеским участием и помощью коллеге по ремеслу было бы невозможно. До сих пор было как-то неловко приходить в Олд Вик— накатывали воспоминания, так сказать.

Душ на скорую руку, быстрое одевание… и Дэвид почти что вытолкал Тома из театра. Донмар расставался с ними неохотно, знакомыми хитростями пытаясь удержать актеров в своих стенах. Хиддлстону два или три раза передавали, что его, кажется, искал гримёр и осветитель. Том, как человек безмерно ответственный и вежливый, порывался было пойти и узнать, в чем дело, но Дэвид оставался неумолим: завтра, всё завтра, в рабочее время! А сегодня уже занято, раньше надо было очередь занимать — и под негромкий спор они все-таки вывалились на улицу.

Препирательство само собой перетекло в неспешную беседу о последних новостях, Джорджии, детях и планах на ближайшее и отдаленное будущее; принципиально не говорили о текущих проектах, прекрасно зная друг друга — о любимой работе оба были способны вещать часами.

До квартиры Тома добрались без приключений, увлёкшись беседой, не заметили, как оказались внутри, избавились от верхней одежды и в четыре руки приготовили ужин. Физические нагрузки пробуждали зверский аппетит: очнулись, только приканчивая по второй чашке чая.

— А собирались заняться полировкой клинка, — рассмеялся Том.

— Что, твой клинок застоялся в ножнах? — Теннант улыбнулся, протянул руку и коснулся пальцами гладко выбритой щеки любовника, проверяя, не один ли это из тех моментов, когда о смущение Тома можно было обжечься. Фигурально выражаясь — в действительности кожа едва теплела, краснела почти неразличимо. Удивительное целомудрие при выбранной профессии.

Том втёрся в ладонь.

— Дразнишь.

— Приманиваю в надежде, что покажусь тебе привлекательнее подушки.

Том поднялся на ноги, чуть не уронив чашку, перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Дэвида. Горячо — так, что дыхание перехватило у обоих.

— Так и быть, разделю между вами время поровну. Утром на работу.

Дэвид обманчиво покладисто вздохнул:

— Кто я такой, чтобы претендовать на большее, — поднялся и, дотянувшись через стол, поцеловал в ответ. — Предлагаю исключить из нашего союза среднее звено.

— Семейная пара на десятом году жизни! Только постель, никакой фантазии, — неприкрытая насмешка не помешала ему взять Дэвида за руку и повести за собой прочь из кухни в спальню.

— Джорджи с тобой не согласилась бы: объяснять малолетним детям, чем это таким занимаются родители, не очень весело.

Окончание Дэвид шептал уже в шею — коридор они проскочили с неприличной поспешностью. Стоило обнять со спины, прикусить кожу, ощутимо, но не оставляя — пока не оставляя — следов, и Том замер сам, шумно втянул воздух и положил руки на бёдра Дэвида, вынуждая встать теснее. Очень удобно! Как раз дал возможность тому пробраться под футболку и провести по его животу.

— Проверяешь, всё ли на месте?

— Уточняю рельеф, — Дэвид зализал укус, прихватил зубами мочку уха и потёр сосок ладонью. — До меня доходили страшные слухи…

— Что Джози продала меня в каменоломни?

— А может, лучше на галеры? Палящее солнце, бугрящиеся мышцы… — зашептал Дэвид, который как раз увёл ладонь вниз с грудной клетки. Пресс впечатлял.

Том положил затылок на плечо Дэвида.

— Ты тоже любишь меня в крови?

— А?!

— Галеры — телесные наказания… Кориолан вечно ходит израненный во благо Рима, и именно таким был приятен матери, — пояснил Том.

Дэвид подался бёдрами в насмешничающего любовника, притираясь вплотную к его заднице — телом объясняя, насколько его чувства далеки от материнских.

— Тебе идёт быть Кориоланом, — оглушительно громко в тишине спальни звякнула пряжка ремня, — вон какой рельеф накачал за время тренировок, есть за что подержаться, — коротко вжикнула молния, — не то что когда Локи играл.

Разговор ничуть не отвлекал Дэвида от угодившего в ловушку его рук и ласк Тома.

— Я не понял, тебя чем-то не устраивает Локи?

— Меня всё устраивает. Я всегда найду, за что подержаться, — шепнул Дэвид и, с безошибочной точностью запустив руку в штаны Тома, обхватил ладонью его член. Ответом любовник подавился, вздрогнул и вместе с выдохом выпустил на волю первый стон этой ночи. Дэвид улыбнулся — знал: их будет ещё много, а в какой-то момент, кроме их голосов, и вовсе ничего не останется. Потом исчезнет и это… Но сейчас не было ничего важнее признания жажды — Дэвид не сомневался, просто ждал, чтобы услышать и напиться впрок бессловесным подтверждением — ждал-скучал-твой!

Обласкав напоследок головку пальцами, Дэвид убрал руку. Довольно вслушался в разочарованный стон и весомой тяжестью сжал бёдра Тома, чтобы поддеть штаны и потянуть вниз.

— Осторожнее! — неожиданно прошипел Том и дёрнулся, выворачиваясь из рук Дэвида. Отступил. Сам избавился от штанов, прихватив с ними и нижнее белье. — Синяки, — дёрнул вверх футболку и отбросил её в сторону. — Ты наставил мне синяков.

Выпрямился. Точеный. Фактурный. Дерзкий. Куда только подевалась скромность?!

— Ты Кориолан, тебе можно. А я вот опять скоро Ричардом буду, мне нельзя.

— О, да, Ричард у нас прелестное создание!

Дэвида, заворожённого текучей грацией шагнувшего к нему любовника, не насторожили вкрадчивые интонации в его голосе. Том воспользовался моментом, подступил совсем близко, позволил рукам Дэвида обосноваться у себя на заднице, с нажимом провёл по плечам, положил ладонь на затылок и впился в губы, заставив двинуться к себе навстречу.

— Коса, — шепнул Том в приоткрытые после поцелуя губы Дэвида. — Как удобно, — и, отступая, потянул за собой.

Дэвид тут же подался вслед руке, даже не помышляя о сопротивлении.

— Аккуратнее! Они же наращенные. Если я приду с наполовину вырванными волосами, то меня убьёт Доран. Или Джорджи. Её усилиями эта грива ещё жива, а второй раз не переживу уже я.

Дэвид смотрел прямо в глаза Тома и едва слышал собственный голос — не то говорил так тихо, не то от желания немного звенело в ушах. Остановились, не сговариваясь, в шаге от кровати, совсем близко друг к другу. Том медленно наклонился к Дэвиду, пробежался языком по губам в невесомой ласке, испятнал укусом нижнюю и тут же зализал:

— Тогда в твоих интересах, мой дивный, слушаться меня, — голос лился такой патокой, что смысл слов не сразу дошёл до поплывшего Дэвида.

— Совсем обнаглел, — коротко рассмеялся он, положил руку на грудь Тома — так, что сосок оказался зажат между пальцами, сжал и потянул. Погладил бедро, провёл ладонью по паху, накрывая член. Дождался судорожного вздоха и уронил в самое ухо Тома: — Кажется, ты забыл, зачем хочешь корону в свои руки, раз я всё ещё одет.

Дэвида раздевали в четыре руки, срываясь на взаимные покусывания — не до отметин, — отвлекались на поглаживания — как же можно не подержать в ладонях ягодицы партнера, отказать себе в желании поцеловать коленку или ткнуться в живот?! Конечно, мешали друг другу, сначала хрипло смеялись, потом шипели ругательства сквозь зубы — и Дэвид распростёр Тома на постели, навис сверху, улыбнулся так, что сразу захотелось стереть это выражение с его лица — слишком ликующее!

— Держишься в надежде не утонуть?

Том недоуменно посмотрел на руку, сжимающую порядком растрепавшуюся косу, не в состоянии вспомнить момент, когда схватился за неё вновь. Его взгляд притянуло к глазам и губам Дэвида, с ответом Том не спешил, уверенный — Дэвид продолжит, и тот его не разочаровал:

— Не поможет.

— Докажи.

Слово прилетело точно в цель — пробило Дэвида навылет. Тот замер, зажмурился, пытаясь не то взять себя в руки, не то запомнить остроту этого чувства в груди. Торопить не пришлось. Дэвид обрушился на любовника приливной волной, за считанные секунды заставив того позабыть обо всём стороннем. Накрыло с головой, оставив глотать ртом воздух — цепляться за плечи в слепой надежде удержаться на плаву и не пойти на дно. Если уж тонуть — то вместе!

Том вскинулся, дотянулся до заалевших губ, провел по мягкой — наверняка чувствительной — коже языком, не кусал, целовал — вопреки собственному желанию специально не торопясь, будто у них про запас было всё время мира. Дэвид с этой его внезапной неспешностью согласен не был, но не вырываться же, когда ладонь Тома лежит на затылке правильной тяжестью. Тому показалось сущим преступлением не забросить на Дэвида ногу, прижать, когда тот вытянулся поверх него. Плотное соприкосновение вышибло дух. Дэвид ткнулся Тому в шею и щекочуще выдохнул:

— Мешаешь… — совладать с голосом ему не удалось. Или он не пытался.

Впрочем, это было неважно: Том всё равно не разобрал — слепо пялился в потолок.

— Ну, извини… — без капли раскаяния отозвался он. — Власть — она такая.

— Строптивая? — подсказал Дэвид и как-то так правильно потерся о Тома, что у того зазвенело в ушах. Всё — от долгой разлуки, отсутствия секса, нежелания других партнёров, даже собственной руки. Всё от этого. И от Дэвида.

Избыточная, слишком острая реакция Тома была понятна: даже без воздержания — простого в Дэвиде не было ничего, и уж точно — ничего безопасного. Любая мелочь — зубы, сомкнувшиеся на мочке уха, или невесомое касание подушечками пальцев по запястью — добавляла масла в и без того сильное пламя. Том горел, и оставалось платить той же монетой — тянуть руки навстречу любовнику, обласкивать лопатки, выглаживать по спине к пояснице, прогибать нажимом сильнее, держать в ладонях ягодицы, мять, выбивая судорожные вздохи.

Это была даже не борьба за главенство, скорее обоюдная жажда обладания — дарить неизменно хотелось больше, чем получать, а в сухом остатке всегда выходило, что и того, и другого — с лихвой.

Том попытался было перевернуться, подмять обманчиво расслабившегося Дэвида под себя, но был непреклонно уложен обратно на спину. Дэвид решительно скинул с себя ногу Тома и сел на него, придвинувшись задницей к его члену волнующе близко.

— Лежи. Твой клинок вполне готов к полировке, — фраза далась Дэвиду непросто, но звучала почти до обидного чётко. Том сейчас бы не поручился за свою дикцию. Дэвид сполз вниз, развёл ноги любовника в стороны, отвоевывая себе место для маневра, навис над членом и, опаляя головку дыханием, шепнул: — Позволишь?

Как такому откажешь?! Впрочем, ответа Дэвид не ждал, склонился и лизнул член. Обжигающе теплая ладонь плотно обхватила член, двинулась снизу вверх, почти скрыла верхушку, неторопливо заскользила к основанию, и Дэвид обхватил головку губами, принял в рот глубже, но почти сразу прервался. Глянул на Тома и подсказал:

— Дыши.

Том шумно выдохнул, только сейчас почувствовав, что, оказывается, задерживал дыхание. Смотреть на Дэвида между его ног было чересчур для любой выдержки, и Том уставился в потолок. Крутящийся — он был гораздо безопаснее зрелища поднимающейся и опускающейся головы Дэвида, который, дав ценный совет, вернулся к прерванному занятию — истязать Тома, проверять, насколько хватит его выдержки.

Хватило ненадолго. Том сломался не то от резкого движения ладони, не то от того, что Дэвид добрался языком до мошонки — кто разберёт?! — а может, во всём оказался виноват чмокающий звук, с которым Дэвид оторвался от обсасывания яичек.

— Ну что, подержался за скипетр? — вопрос вышел невнятным. В голове всё ещё звенело от пережитого оргазма, и взгляд упорно плыл, не давая Тому разобрать выражение на лице Дэвида.

— И за державу, — улыбнулся тот, ничуть не смущенный. Его все эти разговоры смешили, а не бросали в краску — в отличие от Тома. — И тебе настоятельно предлагаю не стесняться.

— И ни в чём себе не отказывать? — усмехнулся Том.

— Ни в чём, — подтвердил Дэвид и, взяв руку любовника, положил её себе на пах. Неоспоримое свидетельство неудовлетворенной жажды в дополнительных пояснениях не нуждалось.

Том не стал убирать ладонь, огладил член Дэвида — намеренно недостаточно весомо. С удовольствием отметил, как застыла на припухших, покрасневших губах улыбка.

— Разве ты готов уступить мне корону?

Дэвид наклонился над ним и легонько поцеловал в губы.

— Отрекаюсь, — и убрал руку со своего члена. — Но только на сегодня.

— С чего такая щедрость? — пришло время Тома нависать над Дэвидом, тонуть в шалых глазах, прижимать член к животу и пить дрожь, которой реагировал Дэвид на ленивые, нарочито неторопливые движения бёдер.

С ответом Дэвид опоздал на пару ударов сердца и один протяжный стон. Впрочем, Том возликовал — дикция уже была ни к черту!

— У меня нет завтра репетиции, а тебе — орудовать клинком.

— Больше не повторяй это так… — взмолился Том, провел по скуле большим пальцем и едва не впился в шею укусом.

— Боишься, выработается рефлекс? — Дэвид дразнил совершенно осознанно, нарывался на ответ. — На слово “клинок”.

— Боюсь, что ещё одно слово — и засажу его тебе без всякой ласки! — рыкнул Том ему в ухо и прикусил мочку.

Искреннее “Да!” чуть было не лишило Тома здравомыслия. Рядом с Дэвидом он просто не мог оставаться спокойным. С этим человеком никогда ничего не шло по обычному сценарию, прекрасно известному по отношениям с пассиями до Дэвида, а вот наперекосяк и взахлёб — регулярно. Вот и сейчас — казалось бы, испытанное удовольствие должно было остудить голову Тома, позволить ему распоряжаться отданными Дэвидом вожжами, как вздумается, но на деле — хотелось залюбить этого возмутительного упрямца до сытых глаз.

На губы Дэвида лег палец, призывая к молчанию.

— Твой черёд — не мешать.

Том, словно завороженный, вёл по лицу: крыло носа, переносица, пригладить бровь, непременно дотронуться до скулы — не порезаться, что странно — кому, как не Тому, знать, как Дэвид загонял себя, готовясь к новой роли. Сегодняшняя встреча — драгоценный дар. Они оба становились невменяемыми трудоголиками, когда дело доходило до любимой работы. Одержимыми. Но Дэвида хватало ещё и на мир вокруг, пусть он и сужался до нескольких близких человек. Тома притянуло к губам — не в порыве страсти, не от голода разлуки, а в попытке выразить благодарность.

Дэвид, чуткий даже сейчас, в жаре желания, обнял за шею, взъерошил волосы, ответил мягко. Поцелуй, начавшийся как неспешный и полный нежности, идущий из сердца, как-то незаметно для Тома перетёк в жадный, наполнился не меньшим, чем недавно, голодом. Обычно спокойный, как часто смеялся Дэвид — держащийся на джентльменском расстоянии, Том распластал любовника под собой, качнулся всем телом, рыкнул, когда Дэвид потянулся пристроить ладони на его бедра; куснул за шею, не до боли, просто обозначая, кто здесь сейчас главный, и сполз вниз — вылизать ключицы.

— Дивному созданию… не пойдут засосы, — в два приёма выдохнул Дэвид.

Том прикусил сосок, услышал вскрик и тут же зализал. Самым сложным было выбрать, чем именно наполнить ладони, к чему припасть губами — как и всегда — не хватало рук.

— Ночнушка грубая?

— Очень.

— Прекрасно, значит, будешь помнить обо мне.

Вынужденная сосредоточенность на разговоре не давала обоим потеряться, сорваться — позабыв обо всём. Удивительно только, как они слышали друг друга — за сбитым дыханием, шуршанием простыни, которую безбожно мял Дэвид, старавшийся не тянуть лишний раз руки к любовнику. Герой. Том едва сумел бы сдержаться.

— Не… не в лестных выражениях.

— Не пристало, — Том подтянулся наверх, поцеловал с неожиданной нежностью, обласкал языком ухо и уронил: — Ваше величество.

Дэвид хватанул ртом воздух, зажмурился так, что задрожали ресницы:

— Давай уже… — руки легли на ягодицы Тома, прижали совсем плотно — так, чтобы недостаток кислорода передался и любовнику. — Со всем ко мне уважением.

Том сверкнул мимолетной улыбкой, звонко поцеловал Дэвида в ухо — отчего тот недовольно дернулся, — дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки, выдвинул ящик и зашарил внутри. Перед глазами искушающе замаячило плечо любовника, до которого тут же нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться языком, и Том себе не отказал, как только выцепил тюбик и отдал Дэвиду. Лучше пусть сосредоточенно раскручивает колпачок, чем отвлекает.

— Для лица? Ну, тебе виднее, — не стал спорить Дэвид, поймал руку Тома и выдавил крем ему на пальцы.

Том недоуменно бросил взгляд на тюбик и булькнул от смеха: он совсем забыл, что в последний приступ уборки перекладывал вещи и смазку отправил в ванную, предполагая, что секса ему не видать ближайший месяц. Наивный! Не с Дэвидом и его спонтанными приступами человеколюбия.

Приступ неожиданного веселья не испортил момент, не помешал Тому сползти по Дэвиду вниз, попутно обласкать губами сосок, прижаться к солнечному сплетению, языком очертить пупок и наконец, коснувшись бедра, обхватить ладонью член.

Дэвид ругнулся, дернулся и замер, шумно дыша — казалось, он, зажмурившись, уговаривал — молил собственное тело потерпеть — ещё чуть-чуть. Том дал ему время смириться с частотой ощущений: не стал забирать головку в рот, чуть отстранился — так было гораздо удобнее следить за тем, как страсть искажает лицо любовника. Пил жадно — морщинки между нахмуренными бровями, прикушенную губу — не в порыве подавить стон, в надежде взять себя в руки. Но упершаяся Тому в плечо стопа Дэвида времени на созерцания не оставила — измазанные кремом пальцы будто притянуло к анусу. Невесомое касание почти сразу сменилось ощутимым нажимом. Не у одного Дэвида силы воли осталось на самом дне — ровно настолько, чтобы не порвать любовника, а немного растянуть, подготовить… Благое намерение едва не закончилось в самом начале, ждать Дэвид не желал — насадился на пальцы и пяткой ударил по плечу — требовательно, наконец-то не в состоянии говорить!

Не то чтобы сам Том был способен на большее. Только вцепиться пальцами в бедро и задвигать другой рукой, растягивая грубовато, не в обычной манере, но Дэвид не возражал, вздрагивал, протяжно стонал, комкал простыни, не дергался больше, потому что не мог. Закрывал глаза, не в силах держать их открытыми, чтобы секундой позже раз за разом искать взглядом сосредоточенное, почти отрешенное лицо Тома.

— Рим выстоит… Бери уже! — невнятно приказал Дэвид и протянул Тому крем.

Как тот не брызнул во все стороны, когда он сжал тюбик — осталось неинтересной загадкой. Крем себе на член Том наносил в каком-то забытьи, руки дрожали. Потянулся к Дэвиду и уперся в его стопу грудью — тот смотрел совершенно невменяемыми глазами, не улыбнулся, дернул уголком губ, оттолкнул Тома и — вот же гибкая бестия! — встал на колени. Тома швырнуло вперёд — накрыть спину, подмять под себя, вцепиться зубами в загривок и взять — взять не мешкая, так, чтобы содрогнулись оба. До вспышек под веками и оглушения.

Снова наполнивший легкие воздух столкнул Тома в движение — пока не сумасшедшее, но и без того пробирающее насквозь. Он сжал в ладони член любовника, и Дэвид тут же всхлипнул, ткнулся лбом в простыни, прогнулся сильнее — не пришлось даже нажимать на поясницу. Подставился — весь для Тома.

Взятый им было ритм рвался под властью сиюминутного желания: дотронуться до плеч, намотать на руку косу, заставить Дэвида запрокинуть голову, чтобы врезаться, проникать с каждым толчком глубже, войти до упора — стать как можно ближе друг к другу. Сквозь шум в ушах едва пробились всхлипы любовника, осознание подстегнуло не хуже кнута, понуждая Тома выпустить член из ладони, вцепиться в бедра и второй рукой, двигаться резче, не ведя по грани — устремляясь и устремляя Дэвида с собой за черту.

Разделенное наслаждение, казалось, разметало их обоих в пепел.

Если бы Дэвид мог, он бы кричал, но на крик сил не осталось — только хватать ртом воздух и слепо пялиться в стену. Стену в цветных разводах. Прошло ещё с десяток оглушительно громких ударов сердца, прежде чем краски потускнели, выцвели до молочно-белого, и Дэвид обрёл способность шевелиться.

Ладонь Тома легла на мокрый затылок ощутимой тяжестью.

— Жив?

— Пал.

— Кориолы взяты… — фыркнул Том и с мученическим стоном скатился с Дэвида, давая тому возможность вытянуться во весь рост.

Лежали совсем близко к друг другу, не соприкасаясь — чересчур усталые, чтобы шевелиться, остывали, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

Первым зашевелился Дэвид, заворочался, приподнялся на локтях, охнул от резкой и короткой боли в пояснице:

— Бедные Кориолы, Гай Марций, — и сполз с постели. Потянулся всем телом так, что севший на постели Том как раз успел им залюбоваться. Дэвид повернулся спиной и демонстративно поднял хвост повыше, след от зубов наливался цветом. — Что я скажу на репетиции?

— Ричарда истязали в тюрьме. И ты, как хороший актёр — проникался ролью.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы о Джорджи думали такое! — возмутился Дэвид.

— Придумаешь что-нибудь. Ты же профессионал.

Том широко улыбнулся обомлевшему от такой наглости любовнику и, передумав вставать, с блаженным стоном снова разлёгся на постели.

— Пойду обдумаю в уединении мысль о мести. Трепещи.

— Подумай. И не забудь прихватить полотенце для меня.

Просьба догнала Дэвида уже в дверях. Он не обернулся, оперся о косяк, всё ещё не слишком доверяя ногам. Постоял, запоминая тревожащее обещание, и вывалился за дверь — вода должна была смыть усталость и вытряхнуть из головы вату.

Том лежал на постели в той же позе, в которой Дэвид его оставил — раскинулся звездой, руки и ноги в стороны. Обнаженный, поджарый — не писать картины, лепить, чтобы пальцами считать всю ту информацию, которую невозможно добрать глазами.

Дэвид залез на постель и принялся вытирать влажным полотенцем любовника. Тот улыбался — безмятежно и открыто. Следил за Дэвидом из-под ресниц, сверкал пьяными глазами, под которыми проступили весьма заметные синяки.

— Меня Джорджи к тебе послала, чтобы ты расслабился, а в итоге я заставил тебя работать.

Показалось, Том всерьёз задумался, пару секунд с интересом изучал Дэвида, а потом просиял совершенно невозможной лучезарной улыбкой и мечтательно протянул:

— Почаще бы мне так работать...


End file.
